Lista de tareas de Steve McGarrett
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Steve posee una lista de tareas cuando no es el Jefe del Five-0


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**Capítulo Único:** Lista de tareas de Steve McGarrett.

**Ayudar a Grace con su tarea:**

Steve lee el libro de matemáticas con el ceño fruncido, la pose recta y la determinación de un Seal a punto de embarcarse a una misión de nivel clasificado.

A su lado, la adolescente sonríe como quien intenta no parecer burlón pero con la gracia de una mueca cómplice. No dice nada, después de todo ella cree que su tío Steve es tierno cuando intenta buscar en su mente las palabras correctas para ayudarla con una materia tan complicada como las matemáticas. Por lo cual, Grace es paciente y espera a que el hombre a su lado asienta satisfecho consigo mismo antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa para renahudar sus deberes escolares.

**Revisar el inventario del restaurante:**

Steve's (nombre no oficial del restaurante) a pesar de las malas lenguas sobre la iniciativa de un comercio en Hawaii y el proseguir de su arriesgado futuro -ya que hay un notable 65% de que su proyecto compartido fuera a la quiebra- va bastante bien; lento a decir de Steve, pero seguro. Con los contactos adecuados por parte de ambos y la co-colaboración de Kamekona -con la promesa de no ser rivales en la industria de la comida en el futuro- las cosas están a su favor.

A Steve le gusta llegar al restaurante y solo observarlo por dentro, tener una pequeña imagen de lo que le espera. Y si, tal vez fracasen pero ¡Ey! Al menos lo habían intentado.

Además ¿Para qué detenerse allí? Ya habría muchos proyectos a seguir. El turismo con tiburones es una opción factible ¿Verdad?

**Jugar con Charlie:**

Si hay algo que Steve gusta por hacer durante su fin de semana, sin duda es el momento que él y Charlie han bautizado como su tiempo juntos. Y si Steve había derramado un por de lágrimas por ello, nadie debe enterarse ¿Verdad? Después de todo, no es su maldito asunto.

Y si, tal vez en el pasado se hubiera aterrado ante la mera idea de experimentar la paternidad ¡Pero oye! El destino es gracioso y ahora pasarás sus días criando a un pequeño niño con complejo de Jersey.

\- Hace calor... -se queja Charlie, haciendo un mojin aún recostado en el suelo.

Han terminado de almorzar (hamburguesas con queso) y Steve aún no permite al niño regresar al agua.

\- Lo sé -responde Steve con una sonrisa de listillo, recostado a su lado como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Charlie lo observa perezoso.

\- No eres gracioso, Tío Steve -dice el rubio, cerrando los ojos y recostando su mejilla contra el hombro desnudo del mayor.

\- Amigo, soy hilarante -responde, aunque dudase que Charlie conociera el significado de la palabra.

**Pasear a Eddie:**

Steve corre ladera arriba, sus músculos tensos con la familiar quemazón de una mañana de ejercicios. Limpia el sudor de su frente y asiente satisfecho consigo mismo por mantener el ritmo de rutina a pesar de los años, no es fácil pero el moreno no es de los que se rinden fácilmente.

Además, Eddie a su lado es una adición que el Seal no había sopesado antes. Es bueno, de igual manera. Puede correr a cualquier hora, distancia tras distancia y el can aún seguirá a su lado moviendo la cola.

Steve gusta por pasear con Eddie.

\- ¿Qué dices...? -pregunta Steve para su compañero- ¿Otro ratito más? -Eddie ladra mientras se agita a su lado- Esa es la actitud.

**Amar a Danno:**

Ésta, sin duda alguna, es su tarea favorita. Por sobre cualquier cosa.

A su lado en la cama, Danny ronca con suavidad, su cabello rubio desordenado en la almohada le provoca la ternura necesaria como para inclinarse sobre él entre las mantas y besarse su mejilla. La devoción filtrándose en sus ojos es difícil de disimular, a pesar de que él no lucha contra tal sentimiento.

Steve abraza a su esposo y lo encierra en la seguridad de su pecho, Danny se queja entre sueño pero no se aleja, aún es temprano para que él o los niños despierten, incluso Eddie está silencioso en el otro piso.

Una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro, ocultandola entre las hebras rubias de su amante. Steve es feliz, realmente feliz.

¿Será demasiado pronto el pensar en tener un bebé?


End file.
